Everlasting
by HollyLynn04 xox
Summary: "Doctor", I whispered. "Maybe I really can give you forever"         /More of a summary inside.
1. Dance

Summary- "Doctor", I whispered. "Maybe I really can give you forever"

Rose hears rumours about a machine that can freeze you forever in the biological state you're in, meaning you`ll never age as long as you live. She tries to convince the Doctor to try and find this machine. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. But David Tennant (and Chris Eccleston for that matter) is dreamy. Just thought I'd throw that in there ;) 

Forever. Think about it. Just for one second. You will never die, of natural causes at least. You are biologically immune to it aging. To disease. You are frozen in time. It could be compared to being in the Void, where space and time cannot reach you. You can watch everyone you love die. So decide now, is it a blessing, or a curse? I guess it depends on who your company is…

"How long did you plan on staying with me Rose?" the Doctor looked at me. My heart gave a little squeeze at the look on his face. He looked indifferent on the surface, but the look didn't quite reach his eyes. The loneliness never really left his expression for long. He seemed especially in need of reassurance that I would never willingly leave him.

"Forever Doctor. Or at least, as long as you want me here." I added shyly. I really didn't want to sound as if I were coming on to him. Now was defiantly not the time, not when he was like this. His expression warmed, and he gave me a gentle smile.

"Rose, I'll always want you here." He said simply and went back to fiddling with a part of the TARDIS. Some part that I defiantly couldn't pronounce or understand so I defiantly wasn't going to give him a laugh by trying. I laughed; I couldn't see any part of him anymore, just his legs, as he was underneath the TARDIS console explaining something or other about biomaterial build up and catalytic conversion sequences.

"My God, sometimes I swear you're not speaking English." I said cutting him off. I got a scolding look for interrupting him in the middle of his explanation or "rant as I called them. His face made me laugh, he kept glaring at me.

"Are you quite finished yet?"

"Nope not quite", I said letting out the last fit of giggles. I smiled at him as innocently as I could and I think I saw his glare falter for just a second. I decided to change the subject. "Where are we going next?"

He gave me THAT look. The look that said "are you and complete idiot?" he even raises his eyebrows and gestured as some doohickey in his hand, I assume is the TARDIS part. I shook my head, "I mean AFTER you're done your repairs. Read between the lines."

"Not sure, haven't really thought a lot about it. Where do you want to go? Any place in particular?"

"Well…" I started, "how about someplace where we can hang up the whole "run for your life" bit, yeah? I think some quality relaxation will do us both some definite good".

"Let me guess, warm?"

"Defiantly"

"Ocean?"

"Preferred"

"Done" he smiled before rattling on again about his TARDIS. I just nodded when he looked up to see if I was listening.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever heard of humans living forever? I mean, even in the future? Is it possible?"

The Doctor froze. He stopped everything and then he was looking at me very intently. "What are you getting at?" Was there even a right answer? I had no idea. The look on his face, it was like he was testing me.

"Was just curious. Just a thought. That's all." His face hardened a little bit, like he remade a small barrier around himself.

"No. I don't think its possible Rose." Was all he said? We sat in silence for a few moments. I decided that nothing was going to happen so I bade him good night. He gave me a chipper "Nighty night!" but his heart wasn't in it. He didn't even look up like usual. The 'forever' thing was on his mind to. She shoved the subject to the back of her mind and decided to get out her bathing suit for tomorrow, assuming the TARDIS was going to be fixed by then. Suddenly I really wanted to listen to music, and probably even sing or, yikes, dance. I pulled out my iPod and turned up the volume, putting it on speaker. Ironically, E.T by Katy Perry came on. I felt my lips curl into a smile and I started to sing along with the lyrics, knowing them by heart. Mum always gave me heck about that.

_"How is it you can learn the words to any song, but you can't be bothered to learn your multiplication tables…." _I smiled at the memory, still singing. I began to dance around the room. Wow, I defiantly need sleep. Lots of it, I mused to myself. I turned around and saw the Doctor standing in my doorway, an amused look on his face, his overcoat thrown over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at me. I felt my face heat up.

"Doctor! Don't you knock?" I scolded. Smiling while lecturing someone. Defiantly affective. The Doctor laughed at my expense.

"And I thought I had the moves." He teased, completely ignoring my comment. "I like that song. It's about me" he smirked. It was my turn to laugh. I took his hands and coaxed him into dancing.

"Remind me how good your moves are?" I challenged. He never backs down when I leave a direct challenge. He smirked.

"Think you can handle it?"

"I can handle anything at this point." For good measure I winked at him. His smirked widened.

"Then hold on Rose Tyler, because the Doctor can dance!"

I'm still not sure how long we danced for, but I would guess at a few hours. Or at least it felt like it. If I wasn't tired originally, I sure am now, and the Doctor noticed before I did. He picked me up and plopped me on the bed and bade me goodnight. Just before he slipped through the door I asked him, "Doctor, why'd you come in here anyway?"

"For a human, you really are brilliant. You don't miss a thing." He paused and looked slightly uncomfortable, "I just came to apologize for my earlier behaviour." My face went blank, and then I flat out laughed at him. He had a speechless, indignant expression on his face.

"Sorry, but I wasn't expecting that. You didn't need to apologize Doctor. You have nothing for me to forgive." I smile at him. His face warmed again.

"G'night Rose he said before shutting my door quietly. Before long I was warm and snuggled deep in my bed drifting off to sleep with images of the Doctor dancing around behind my eyelids. I smiled at the memory we just made and then I was out like a light. 

Kkso…there`s the first chapter. Yes, it will get better. Yes, it will get somewhat cheesy as we go along. Be patient. Please review :). Thanks in advance. I`ll try to update it by next week, buuuut im pretty busy so….don't hold me to it hahahhah :)  
>On that note, good night everybody.<p> 


	2. Legend

Okay everyone I have a small note for you. I won't be writing in first person anymore, it's beginning to drive me nuts hahaha.

Okay with that out of the way, enjoy chapter two/ deux :)

* * *

><p>Rose woke up to a clatter outside her room and the Doctor's shouts. Sleepy eyed she pulled the covers over her head and the pillow over her ears. Still shouting. Still the TARDIS is making banging, clattering, booming sounds and others for that matter. Ugggh…, she thought as she slowly climbed out of bed. She was going to give the Doctor a piece of her mind if it was the last thing she did for waking her up this early in the morning…<p>

She laid out a pair of jean short shorts and a fitted white T-shirt that was perfect for the beach. Paired with it of course was her pretty bikini bathing suit. Off-white and floral it was defiantly cute. She put on her house coat, and was well on her way to go see what all the clamouring around was in the control room. She opened the door to see the Doctor hopping on one foot, holding his other foot, whispering "ow, ow, ow", over and over again. Rose raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door frame, waiting for him to notice her. After saying many unintelligible things to the TARDIS he finally looked in her direction. The smirk on her face grew. He blinked, as if he wasn't quite aware who she was. Then finally, "Ahh, good morning Rose! Lovely to see you, but may I ask what are you doing awake so early?"

Rose almost laughed. She marched over to him and jabbed her finger into his chest, feeling his two heartbeats. (that was always cool, I mean do YOU know anybody who has two hearts?)

"I swear Doctor, that sometimes you do that on purpose"

He looked genuinely confused, not a look you see too often. What made the look truly endearing though was that he had on his glasses-"smart specs", Rose corrected to herself.

"if you wake me up at this ungodly hour again, I swear to God….I'll….I'll…"He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what I'll do but it defiantly won't be pleasant for you! See? This is why you need to let me sleep longer! I can't even think of a proper threat!" The Doctor was close to laughter, but kept in contained. If she thought he was making fun of her…well she is Jackie's daughter, and therefore inherited the Tyler Slap, as he called it.

"Humans, always sleeping . you know you really only are supposed to have 8 hours right? You know you've had 10?"

"I'm still tired, and I will be until I have about 12."

"Now, we both know that's not true Rose, because if you over sleep you'll feel tired. And we also both know that once you have a shower and go through your routine, you'll be happy, bubbly and most certainly not tired." Rose stared at him a moment. Not thinking of anything to say, she huffed,

"Oi, your bloody impossible." She turned around and marched right back towards the bathroom. The Doctor smiled fondly after her, chuckling a little bit as she left muttering incoherent things, presumably about him, and being a know-it-all, just like always. He was defiantly going to miss her when he had to say goodbye. I mean, it's obvious. She's human and he's a Time Lord. He'll outlive her for generations upon generations. She'll be dust in a coffin in the ground by the time he dies. He scowled at that thought. His mood soured a bit. If he could, he would love to have her around forever. She was more then just his companion, she kept him from being lonely, she was his best friend. She was the best thing to ever happen to him since Gallifrey and possibly even before. He returned to fiddling with the TARDIS. She'd really piqued his curiosity last night when she asked if it was possible for her to live forever. To at least stop her from aging. He hadn't found anything so far, but honestly, did he expect to?

Rose finally emerged again wearing a white T-shirt that really showed her curves and short shorts, although not indecently short. Her hair was up in a bun and sunglasses adorned the top of her head In her hand was a beach towel and a book, one of his, if he so recalled (and he did). I really have to talk to her about that, he thought.

"So she started, when are we going to this beach your promised me?" he smirked.

"Miss Tyler I don't believe I promised you anything."

"You made a deal, therefore you promised."

"Did I specifically say "I promise?"

"…no"

"then it's not a promise was it? And I'm punching in the coordinates now. Are you sure you don't want to go to Funkatoo? It's a jungle planet. The trees have eyes! Imagine that! Eyes!" He began to look like he was remembering something.

"Sounds creepy. And no, you made a deal. Beach! Warm weather! Sand! And no running for our lives! Relaxation. When eas the last time you've done that Doctor?"

"Well, I guess it is a bit creepy. You always know your being watched. Fine", he said dramatically, "too the beach it is." Who would ever have thought him dramatic? She rolled her eyes and giggled inwardly. She couldn't even think that with a straight face.

He smiled lightly and pulled levers, punched buttons and running around the console. He looked at me with a huge grin. "hold on!" and pulled this last lever. The TARDIS sounded they're departure and rocked violently every direction. The Doctor and Rose laughed. This was always funny, for whatever reason. When they landed with a thump, Rose and the Doctor were sent sprawling across the grating, giggling like children on Christmas. The Doctor got up quickly and, ever the gentleman, offered his hand to Rose. She gladly took it and she was up in an instant. She beamed up at her best friend and he down at her. Her heart missed a beat when he looked at her like that. To avoid any more embarrassing distraction she averted her eyes to the doors. The Doctor noticed.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm for her to take. She took it.

"We shall". Towel and book in one hand, and his arm on the other. She had a feeling this was going to be a most fantastic day.

Rose learned one thing about the Doctor today. He was no fun when it came to the beach. She didn't even think of it before, but he didn't even change! He was still wearing his dress shirt, jacket, tie and pants. Although he did leave his socks and yellow converse in the TARDIS. He laid his jacket out on the sand to sit on beside Rose, who was laying on her stomach reading her book.

"Question." She simply asked.

"Hmm?"

" completely random. What is the Bermuda Triangle? I mean, I know what it is, but why do planes disappear and stuff?"

"Well, in one specific spot, there's an opening to a worm hole. When the planes fly there, they fly through the worm hole."

"Why is the worm hole there? Or was it always there? Can you make one appear?"

"What's with all the questions suddenly?" She didn't normally ask many questions.

"Well this book, mentioned the Bermuda Triangle. And I kind of want to know a little bit of what you know. Your brilliant. I can't help but feel really dull compared to you". He looked confused.

"Rose those were two different reasons. And you're not dull. Your quite brilliant yourself, especially for a human. And I thought you don't like my rants?" he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Rose let out a giggle. "I don't mind, I just like to tease you". She stuck her tongue out at him. Her eyes wandered over his body and thought he must be really hot. Well, he is, she thought, before she could stop herself. She felt herself blush slightly. The Doctor looked down.

"What? What are you looking at?"

"Doctor, how are you not dying of heat stroke right now? Im warm in my bathing suit, and your wearing a whole suit! And if you say "superior Time Lord biology, I'll take you to my mother's house."

He visibly paled a bit. "You couldn't if you tried!," he reasoned, " you can't fly the TARDIS".

"That's beside the point. Now why don't you go change? We could go swimming or something."

"If it means that much too you…." He got up and dragged himself to the TARDIS and disappeared inside.

She smiled gently after him. She didn't think there was a lot he wouldn't do for her. He had rescued her from Daleks on the Game station. Saved her life on Platform One. Held her hand when she was scared. Saved her life from the Living Plastic, just to name a few. All of them, he went completely out of his way to make sure she was safe. Along the way, they had become so close. And likewise, she knew that she would do for him, whatever he needed. She'd saved his hide a time or two as well. Saved him from the Living Plastic, saved everyone on the Game Station. She smiles when she realized she thought of all the same instances. I wish I could remember what happened when I looked into the TARDIS…she thought. Loud voices interrupted her reverie. They were talking quietly nearby somewhere behind her.

"…I heard that there's a traveller out there who can make someone immortal."

"I thought that was just a legend? I heard from my teacher it was just a story. The traveller had a machine that specifically makes you stop again forever or something but he was a God or something. Long gone. Or even if he wasn`t good luck finding him or her, I guess. I imagine someone like that would be hiding." The other man laughed.

"yeah no kidding eh? And you'd have to be a great hider in order to avoid things like Trackers, or the Ordaino. They'll track down anything if they want it bad enough."

"You said it. Oh, now I think about it my Mom said…." Rose didn't listen to anything else. A beaming smile lit up her face and hope began to bubble inside her. 'Maybe, If we can find this thing, I can stay forever, and not be an old lady. That's just be creepy.' She'd barely finished the thought when someone sat down beside her. She looked over to see the Doctor in a pair of blue swim trunks. It looked so informal, compared to everything he normally wears. She giggled slightly. He looked a bit indignant so she quickly voiced her thoughts. He smiled a bit.

"Huh. And I thought blue was my colour. Thought you like my blue suit." He winked to show her he was kidding. "Now you said you wanted to go in the water?" He offered her his hand again. He pulled her up and over his shoulder. Squealing in delight she lightly swatted his back in mock protest. He stepped into the water.

"Put me down!" she giggled. (she was awfully giggly today…)  
>"Okay." Realization hit her at the same time as the water as he plopped her in the sea. She came up sputtering. She splashed him in protest. And thus began the water fight. In the back of her mind she made a mental note to discuss with him what she had overheard earlier. But for now, she was content to just have a fantastic day with him.<p>

* * *

><p>There. That's chapter two. Sorry it was sooooooo long getting it posted. I got volun-told for a few things this week that I couldn' get out of ahaha. Be sure to check my profile page. I'll post quick updates about when the next chapter is coming, and I may throw in a sneak preview ;). Depends. Thanks so much to Kathryn Hart and tinejensen for their reviews. Much appreciated :)<br>anyways, hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.

Goodnight!

Holly :)


End file.
